socialistamericafandomcom-20200214-history
Socialist Republic of Japan
Japan, officially the Socialist Republic of Japan, is a independent state located in East Asia. Japan was divided after WW2 in 1946 after the joint invasion by allied forces. Japan was divided in two, the pro-American State of Japan in the South, and the pro-Soviet Socialist Republic of Japan. After the fall of the USA in the 1970s, South Japan was reunified with North Japan. Japan today is in the Soviet alliance but maintains good relations with the USAR. History The Invasion Many hoped that the USA's Trinity test would bring an end to the stiff Japanese resistance led by the fanatical military government. Due to the issues, the Trinity test ended in a huge explosion, convincing the generals that nuclear weapons ere too dangerous to be used in war, scrapped the nuclear bombing of Japan. Plans for Operation Downfall went into action. By early 1946, Soviet forces liberated all of Korea and the Americans took over the Ryukyu Islands. American forces invaded Kyushu and with American naval support, Soviet forces invaded Hokkaido. The invasion was costly for both sides, with thousands dying during the first days of the campaign. A miracle occurred in America when the scientists discovered what went wrong at Trinity and created a new atomic bomb. With the support of new atomic bombs, multiple Japanese cities were nuked. The will of the Japanese were broken when a special operation known as "Operation Rolling Thunder" to nuke the headquarters of the military was a success and the leadership was decapitated. Japan surrendered in March 1946 and the Second World War officially concluded. The Division After the end of Operation Downfall, Japan was divided between the Soviet occupied North and the W. allied occupied South. In 1950 the Soviets backed Japanese socialists in creating a pro-Soviet state.There were border skirmishes between the two Japans but like in Germany, there was no war and Japan was divided. The crisis of Tokyo emerged in 1950 when the Soviets refused to hand over the city to the South Japanese government. Due to it's relative isolation from North Japan, it function as a city state, trading with capitalist Tokyo to survive. North Japan was founded by exiled communist from Japan during the reign of the military government in 1950. Sanzō Nosaka, a pro-Soviet communist figure in Japan was installed to power. Sanzō Nosaka also maintained a democracy in Japan, although the Japanese communists held 90% of the diet. The political parties by 1970 were the pro-Soviet CPJ (Communist Party of Japan), the Maoist JPP (Japanese People's Party), the Libertarian Socialist, and the Independents. Surprisingly, the Japanese were the most democratic like government in the Soviet sphere, although throughout the Cold War period, the communists rigged elections and spied to make sure South Japanese agents don't stir up a possible coup. In South Japan, the US was caught in a struggle. Should the military take over again? Or should a democratic government be forged. The US picked to re-arm the former Japanese military to "defend" off communism. The state was technically a democracy, but like in the North, the pro-Americans NUP (National Unity party) held control. The CIA also coordinated and meddled with elections to make sure that the South Japanese will remain as a strategic asset for America's war against communism in Asia. Reunification